Une question de point de vue
by Darth Vader 2.0
Summary: L'ordre 66 n'est pas du tout ce qu'on croit. Trois clones revelent leur point de vue très différent de l'histoire officielle, sur cet épisode majeur de la guerre des clones.


- Bonjour à tous, je suis Dv2.0, et vous regardez « Souvenirs de Guerre », le talk-show qui en balance !

Public : Dv2.0 ! Dv2.0 !! Dv2.0 !!!

- Je remercie nos sponsors, les chantiers Kuat (Kuat, les vaisseaux qui assurent. Des vaisseaux de toutes les tailles, de toutes les configuration à prix réduit !) et notre vénéré Empereur de nous rester fidèles.

Public : Vive l'empereur ! Vive l'empereur !

- Comme vous le savez, dans notre émission nous recevons des vétérans de guerre, des clones qui nous ont débarrassés de la menace Jedi...

Public : Bouuuuu... Les Jedi...

- ...et des séparatistes.

Public : Bouuuu... encore...

- Nous avons reçu des sniper, des unités d'élite, des troupes de choc impériales, des clones ordinaires. Ils nous ont tous témoignés des événements les plus marquants de la fameuse guerre des clones. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons recevoir trois invités pas comme les autres. Ce sont des clones oui, mais des clones à l'individualité si marquante qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'une erreur de copie. Peu importe, ils ont fait la guerre pour nous, alors on leur pardonne d'être des sales pas comme tout le monde.

Le public qui applaudit le courage, la générosité et la bienveillance de son animateur fétiche. (Retrouvez ses meilleurs souvenirs dans son livre « Être le plus grand animateur de toutes les chaînes impériales, ou comment réussir une brillante carrière et ne pas avoir la grosse tête ».)

- Notre premier invité connaît les livres de Marx par coeur, il a toujours sur lui son livrait rouge et ne supporte pas le capitalisme et les systèmes libéraux. J'ai nommé CO56 !

CO56 qui rentre timidement sur le plateau, serre la main à Dv2.0 et s'installe sur son fauteuil.

- Il ne se sépare jamais de ses lunettes de soleil ni de son cigare, il a la classe et il le sait, le clone le plus cool de l'armée impériale, j'ai nommé DJ27 !

DJ27 qui rentre, salue la foule, distribue quelques autographes et s'installe sur son siège.

- Il passe tout son temps dans les paradis artificiels, le plus grand consommateur de calmants parmi les clones, la philosophie hippie c'est sa raison de vivre, j'ai nommé : HY12 !

HY12 avance sur le plateau d'un pas hésitant. Il serre la main des deux animateurs avant de s'installer sur son double siège.

- Bonjour à vous trois pour commencer !

CO56 : Bonjour Dv2,0 ! J'adore votre émission !

DJ27 : Yo man !

HY12 : C'est tellement vrai ce que tu dis mec... Elle est si bonne cette journée... Elle est planante mec tu sais...

- Nous allons parler aujourd'hui de cette journée pas comme les autres, la journée qui changea la face du monde, la journée du 12 Janviâtes, la « Journée de l'ordre 66 »...

CO56, commençons par vous. Vous semblez avoir quelques réserves concernant l'ordre 66, j'ai juste ?

- En effet cher Dv2.0. L'ordre 66 n'est qu'une invention superficielle destinée à cacher la vraie nature des choses. Ce qui s'est réellement passé, est une révolution bolchevique de clones qui n'en pouvaient plus de subir la dictature d'une minorité Jedi. Et j'ose prétendre y être pour quelque chose...

Le matin s'était pointé, les soleils s'étaient levés, et les clones se réveillaient. Une brise légère passait dans les herbes fines, le ciel était bleu clair et les clones blanc neige.

Etouffant négligemment un bâillement de sa main gauche, le Jedi Rit Deil se gratta le ventre de sa main droite. Il s'était divinement bien sustenté hier soir, et le souvenir de ce festin royal qu'il partagea avec d'autres Jedi fit couler un flot de bave de sa bouche. Il s'habilla majestueusement de sa bure Jedi pour sortir tête haute de sa demeure privilégiée.

Cette vision cauchemardesque poignarda le clone CO56 en plein coeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait supporter ce spectacle révoltant de la bourgeoisie Jedi, mais la souffrance qu'il ressentait était toujours aussi forte. Tous ces clones envoyés en première ligne. Tous ces clones massacrés au combat. Et pourquoi tout cela ? A cause de quelques différents politiques des grands de ce monde. Par ce qu'une république dite démocratique refuse de tolérer le séparatisme de quelques systèmes !

Combien de fois il avait déjà hurlé aux autres clones :

- Camarades, ce n'est pas notre guerre ! Les droides ne sont pas notre ennemi véritable ! Ils sont tout comme nous victimes d'une bourgeoisie totalitaire, ils sont tout comme nous les victimes d'une classe minoritaire ! Que gagnerons nous dans cette guerre camarades, si ce n'est le droit de se battre ailleurs pour une cause différente ?

Rien à faire. Ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est une journée spéciale. CO58 en est certain, il le sent au fond de son coeur. La lutte pour la liberté d'une classe opprimée ne peut échouer ! La dictature du prolétariat est pour bientôt !

Midi. L'attaque des droides est pour bientôt. Il faudra tenir la position. Et les clones se préparent au combat. Rit Deil inspecte les rangs. Dévisageant le classe combattante d'un air supérieur, il s'enfile des brochettes de poulet en quantité alarmante. Il se fatigue bientôt de cet exercice, et rejoint la demeure privilégiée des Jedi pour s'abreuver de quelques litres de bon vin en compagnie d'autres bourgeois.

CO56 décide alors que son heure est venue. Il fait quelques pas devant la rangée de clones, enlève son casque, respire un bon coup pour calmer son coeur, puis commence son magnifique discours :

Camarades ! L'heure est venue je vous le dit de s'unir contre l'ennemi véritable ! Ils nous utilisent, ils se servent de nous. Nous ne sommes rien d'autre pour eux que de la chair à canon ! Depuis trop longtemps nous subissons la tyrannie Jedi, depuis trop longtemps ces bourgeois aux airs de grandeurs abusent de nous ! Nous sommes le peuple combattant, nous les clones ! Nous sommes la majorité, nous sommes la clef de voûte de tout l'effort de guerre républicain ! Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi je vous le demande sommes nous obligés d'obéir à une minorité qui profite de nous ? Personne ne nous as demandé si nous voulions participer à cette guerre. Personne ne nous as demandé si nous voulions suivre les ordres des Jedi ! C'est nous qui subissons le plus de pertes dans cette guerre, c'est nous qui sommes en premières lignes ! Et personne ne se soucie de ce que l'on as à dire ! Personne ne se soucie de notre opinion ! Regardez ces Jedi ! Ils passent leur temps à s'empiffrer et se croient meilleurs que nous ! Ce sont eux notre véritable ennemi ! Car la vraie lutte, n'est pas celle contre les droides. La véritable lutte est celle des classes, et elle doit commencer ici et maintenant ! Plus jamais nous ne nous laisserons abuser par la bourgeoisie Jedi ! A l'attaque camarades ! Luttons pour la libération du prolétariat clone !

- Et que s'est il passé ensuite ?

- ça a marché ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire moi même, mais ça a marché. Lorsque j'ai fini mon discours, tous les clones répondirent « A vos ordres ! » et s'empressèrent de rejoindre la tente des Jedi. Lorsque j'y suis entré, tout était fini. La révolution bolchevique s'était faite. J'ai appris plus tard que sur les autres fronts, il s'est passé la même chose. Le peuple triompha de la dictature Jedi. Nous étions enfin libres...

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip La voix robotique du comité de censure rajoute avec une voix identique à celle du clone : « ...de servir notre Empereur adoré !! »

- Et les droides ?

- L'attaque de l'armée droïde se produisit quelques heures plus tard. Mais la bataille ne dura pas longtemps. La lutte des classes se transmit sans aucun doute à nos ennemis, et les droides se désactivèrent peu après.

- Bien. Passons aux questions des téléspectateurs.

On entend la numérotation se faire, puis une douce voix féminine se fait entendre :

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, je suis Dv2.0 et vous êtes en direct dans l'émission « Souvenirs de guerre ».

- Oh, Dv2.0, je n'y crois pas !! J'adore ce que tu fais ! Je suis ta plus grande fan..

- Oh non, arrêtez, je vais rougir...(continuez, continuez...). Donc...euh...vous pouvez poser votre question à CO56.

- Oui, bonjour CO56, et bah je voulais savoir, pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de cette révolution communiste dans les rangs clones ?

- C'est très simple voyez vous. Lorsque la guerre prit fin, l'empire qui prit place était capitaliste. Il est parfaitement normal qu'il ait voulu étouffer la vérité...sur la révolution bolchevique... Et inventer ce sois disant ordre 66. Ce n'est qu'un complot à l'échelle galactique, rien de plus. Je suis bien sûr ravi de vivre sous régime impérial...et j'aime l'empereur comme un fils peut aimer son père...Mais j'avoue qu'un empire communiste m'aurait plu encore plus.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses. Mais passons à l'invité suivant. HY12, vous dites, je cite « L'ordre 66, les autres clones ils l'avaient super mal compris ». Pouvez vous vous expliquer sur ce point ?

- Oui man. C'est tellement dommage, mais les autres clones, ils étaient pas conscients de la vérité profonde des choses. Tu vois man, il y a des choses qui sont fausses, ils sont tellement proches des choses qui sont vraies, que pour un esprit qui n'est pas ouvert à l'énergie cosmique qui nous entoure, il croit que c'est la même chose. Alors que ce n'est pas la même chose, oh que non ! Je me souviens encore, de cette fameuse journée...

Le double soleil se souleva doucement de derrière l'horizon, les éléphants roses migraient vers le sud dans le ciel bleu-âtre, tout en poussant quelques petits cris étranges...

Les rayons de lumière réussirent bien qu'avec peine d'extirper HY12 de son sommeil profond. Il s'enfila sa dose de calmants matinale avec une rapidité exemplaire puis se dépêcha de rejoindre le point de rassemblement. Les autres clones se levaient par ci par là. Les Jedi sortaient de leurs tentes.

HY12 avait toujours admiré les Jedi. Avec toutes les conneries qu'ils sortent ils doivent consommer pas mal. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à atteindre leur niveau. Combien de fois il les avait interrogé sur ce qu'ils fumaient ! Et chaque fois ils lui balançaient leur histoire de Force. Sûrement qu'ils voulaient garder leurs plantations secrètes. Pas cool. Mais ça leur ressemble tellement...

Les rangs des clones se formèrent, puis partirent attaquer le camp des droides. C'était horrible, tout le monde souffrait horriblement (sauf les droides) et puis il y avait des tirs, des blessés et des morts. Les blessés hurlaient, les morts n'hurlaient pas, les clones avançaient et les droides aussi. HY12 croyait déjà que cette bataille allait être aussi ennuyeuse que toutes les autres. Mais un ordre brisa le silence de son casque :

- Exécutez l'ordre 66.

L'ordre 66. "Tuer tous les Jeudi". Et aujourd'hui on es...mardi. Donc simple, deux jours de perm. Les pensées de HY12 sont claires comme un cristal, logiques comme un Sudoku. Si seulement on pouvait dire la même chose des autres clones. Car les autres clones, ils font n'importe quoi. Ils font instantanément des têtes de serial killers et commencent à descendre tous les Jedi qui squattent le coin. HY12 se tourne vers l'un des clones et demande d'un ton posé :

- Mec, tu fais quoi là ?

- Unité JK14. J'éxecute l'ordre 66. Je tue tous les Jedi.

- C'est pas cool man ! C'est les Jedi, c'est nos frères dans l'unité cosmique ! J'étais si près de leur faire avouer l'emplacement de leurs plantations en plus...

- J'exécute l'ordre "Tuer tous les Jedi".

- Mais tu pige pas la réalité cosmique profonde man ! L'ordre c'est "Tuer tous les Jeudi" ! T'es grave mec...

- Cet ordre n'a aucun sens unité HY12 !

- Mais si mec, tu pige rien je te jure ! C'est comme les musulmans qui ne doivent pas manger de la viande les vendredi. Nous c'est la même chose, sauf que c'est un Jeudi et que c'est l'inverse !

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- C'est comme un truc de religion mec ! Tu ne dois tuer que les Jeudi. Le reste de la semaine c'est perm mec...

- Et personne ne vous as écouté ?

- Non, personne ! Ils ont tué tous les Jedi, puis ont continué la guerre contre les droides.

- Et vous pensez que c'est une erreur ?

- Bien sûr Dv2.0 ! Ils étaient mal programmés ces mec la man... Y a un gars de chez les Kaminoen qui s'est planté et qui a oublié un "u" dans leur programme. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pris un "Jeudi" pour un "Jedi"... Si ce n'est pas triste... Tous ces champs d'herbe perdus à jamais... Les Jedi étaient les seuls à connaître leur emplacement... Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre quelques jours de plus avant d'exécuter leur satané ordre ces clones ? Hein ? Je ne dis pas que tuer les Jedi ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais toute cette production gâchée...

- Je vous comprends. Les horreurs de la guerre...

- On sait que c'est horrible une guerre. On essaye de s'y préparer... Mais tous ces innocents massacrés...Toute une récolte perdue à jamais...

- Oui...c'est...c'est inhumain... Mais passons aux questions des téléspectateurs si vous le voulez bien...

La numérotation se fait entendre. Puis s'arrête. Puis se fait de nouveau entendre. Puis s'arrête de nouveau...

- Euh... Oui, on me signale que toutes les questions concernant l'herbe et sa récolte ont étés bloquées par le comité de censure. Tous les 512 téléspectateurs qui nous ont appelés ne pourront donc pas s'exprimer. Passons alors à notre dernier invité. DJ27...

DJ27 se lève et salue le public. Le public lui applaudit de toutes ses forces. Plein de belles filles hurlent son nom (Il a des lunettes de soleil et un cigare tout de même )...

- DJ27, vous semblez avoir également un point de vue non conventionnel sur cette fameuse journée...

- En effet Dv2.0. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé sur les autres fronts, mais sur celui où j'étais, l'ordre 66, ça n'avait rien à voir...

La bataille fait rage sur une planète lointaine. Les droides font des ravages dans les rangs clones. Les Jedi font ce qu'ils peuvent, mais sont loin d'être des combattants efficaces. Tout semble fichu, la guerre perdue et les espoirs enfouis. Mais lorsque les clones cèdent les uns après les autres à la panique, lorsque les Jedi fuient le combat, un rempart contre le Mal se dresse vaillamment sur le chemin de l'armée droide. DJ27. Il est là, debout, le regard loin devant, le fusil blaster entre les mains, le cigare entre les dents...

Les balles fusent de ci de là, à droite, à gauche de lui, mais comme une aura divine le protège, par ce que c'est lui Le clone, Le sauveur, celui qui mettra fin à la guerre...

Il ne craint pas les balles, il est bien au dessus de cette peur primaire... Il lève doucement son arme fidèle, la dirige vers les droides qui attaquent... Le soleil de midi se reflète sur ses lunettes de soleil et sur son arme étincelante. Il a la classe, il le sait. Et laisse le temps aux autres de l'admirer dans cette posture suprême. L'assurance qu'il dégage, son regard perçant sont magnifiques. Certains droides se désactivent même, vaincus par cette vision sublime. Lorsque son arme fait feu, tous les autres bruits semblent étouffés à jamais. Car le bruit de son arme, c'est le gong de la justice, le pas du Bien sur les sentiers du Mal, l'ordre de recommencer le combat...

Les droides tombent les uns après les autres vaincus par ce glaive du Combattant suprême !

Les autres clones, les autres clones qui fuyaient lâchement la zone de combat se retournent. Ils n'ont plus peur, avec DJ27 dans leurs rangs il semblent prêts à aller même jusqu'à l'enfer. Toute l'armée clone se sent pousser des ailes. Et c'est les unes après les autres que leurs fidèles armes rejoignent celle de DJ27 dans un cri de colère qui fait trembler les montagnes environnantes...

Les Jedi sont les seuls qui continuent lâchement à fuir. Le coeur noble de DJ27 ne peut supporter cette lâcheté évidente.

- "Frères clones ! Débarrassez vous des traîtres qui sèment nos rangs !" Hurle t il aux autres.

Les autres clones répondent : "A vos ordres !" et réduisent les traîtres Jedi en un tas difforme...

Public : DJ27 ! DJ27 !! DJ27!!! Hourra !!!

- Voilà qui est une histoire passionnante !

- Merci Dv2.0.

- Passons maintenant aux questions des téléspectateurs.

On entends la numérotation se faire. Puis une tendre voix féminine décroche :

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, je suis DV2.0 et vous êtes en dir...

- Oh non ! DV2.0 !! Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je n'y crois pas !!!

- Oui, donc..euh...vous êtes en direct dans "Souvenirs de Guerre", et vous pouvez poser votre question à DJ27 !

- Oh non ! DJ27 !! Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Je n'y crois pas !!!

DJ27 : - Et ouais M'dam, c'est bien moi...

DV2.0 : - Eh, attendez, vous lui avez fait la même chose qu'à moi ! C'est moi le présentateur vedette ici quand même ! Il a pas le droit d'avoir le même accueil que moi !

Fille : - Oh mon petit bizounours...

DV2.0 : - Bon, ça va, vous pouvez poser votre question...

Fille : - Oui, donc je voulais savoir, concernant les rumeurs que vous avez passé les années de guerre caché dans un centre de clonage...

DJ27 : - Totalement fausses, je vous assure ! On me confonds souvent avec un autre clone... Par ce qu'on as la même tête, vous comprenez... Et par ce qu'on ne met jamais notre casque... Moi c'est par ce que ça gène mon cigare, lui par ce qu'il l'a égaré...

Fille : - L'existence de ce clone n'as jamais...

DJ27 : - DV2.0, pitié !

DV2.0 : - Ah, j'ai l'impression que votre temps d'antenne s'est écoulé chère téléspectatrice... Merci de nous avoir appelé...

Dj27 : - Ces gens qui n'ont aucun respect pour les personnalités...

DV2,0 : - Oui, je vous comprends...

Dv2.0 reprends son souffle en quelques secondes en vrai professionnel (Retrouvez ses conseils et petites astuces pour réussir une bonne émission dans son holo-DVD "Respirez – Parlez !".)

- Et maintenant mes amis, c'est l'heure de la...

Public : Super surprise !!

- Parfaitement exact. Et je peux vous assurer que la Super surprise d'aujourd'hui est le must en matière de surprises de toutes les émissions, toutes chaînes confondues. Car aujourd'hui, nous avons en duplex l'empereur lui même !

Quelques femmes particulièrement émotives perdent connaissance, le reste du public écarquille les yeux. Dv2.0 continue sans broncher :

- Monsieur l'empereur ?

On entend quelques éclairs, puis une voix roque hurle :"Où se trouve la base des rebelles ? Hein ? Tu vas me le dire ?". Puis on entend des éclairs et des cris.

- Monsieur l'empereur ?

Silence soudain.

Euh... Oui, je suis bien là, excusez moi, j'ai mis l'holovision trop fort. C'était mon feuilleton préféré...

- Excusez moi de vous avoir perturbé alors.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien cher Dv2.0. On doit vous le dire souvent, mais j'adore votre émission !

- Oui, on me le dis souvent...mais...euh... Notre thème d'aujourd'hui c'est l'ordre 66, et ma question est : Pourquoi 66 ? Et pas 67 ou 65 ?

- Excellente question. Et je pense y être le plus à même de répondre, étant donné que c'est moi en personne qui l'ai inventé cet ordre...

- Noon !

- Si, si, je vous assure ! Mais tout est fort simple en fait. Il y avait déjà 65 ordres d'enregistré. Donc le 66ième était le plus logique pour venir après.

- Voilà un mystère de plus d'éclairci. Je vous remercie votre majesté impériale. Pourrais je parler à Darth Vader ? Il est là ?

- Attendez, je vais voir.

Silence...

- Euh... En fait, cela ne va pas être possible. Il est en pleine lecture de "En souvenir de Nâân". Il dit qu'il est à quelques lignes de découvrir la vérité sur les Yuzang Vong... Je suis désolé, mais c'est dangereux de perturber un Sith qui lit...

- Bah tant pis, je vous remercie monsieur l'empereur de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps !

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien.

- Et bien j'ai l'impression que notre émission arrive à sa fin. Merci de nous avoir suivi. Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour une émission qui aura pour thème "Temple solaire Jedi, ou une secte plus dangereuse que les autres".

C'était Dv2.0, et vous regardiez "Souvenirs de Guerre", votre émission préférée !


End file.
